Her Last Goodbye
by fanficchica123
Summary: Katniss knows that it's time to go and she helps her children understand the new journey she has to undertake. Character Death.


**Her Last Goodbye**

**A.N: I know that I have a big Chronicles of Narnia story going on but this was just a small plot bunny that was hopping around my head and I hope you enjoy it. Special thanks to FFCrazy15 for the birds and tree idea and to A Trail Of Whispers for the name Cinnick. Please do drop a review and tell me what you think.**

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH AND OVER EXCESSIVE AMOUNT OF CRYING.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Hunger Games. **

Small black beady eyes surveyed the expanse of land in front of them. It was quiet and empty; the perfect opportunity to hunt.

Suddenly something moved on the barren ground and the predator swooped onto the prey. The mockingjay wasted no time in skewering the tiny worm and gobbling it up and took a second to enjoy its minimal meal. It spread its wings and was ready to fly away when something caught its attention.

A voice.

Clear and high, it hit every note perfectly. Being naturally curious, the bird flew towards the sound and its small flight brought it to the open window sill of a large house. On peeping in, the mockingjay saw a woman sitting on the big bed, her eyes on the photo frame in her hands.

She had stopped singing and didn't seem to realize that a muttation was sitting on her window sill. Not liking that it was being ignored, the mockingjay cocked its head and sang a clear trilling note.

The woman's head jerked upwards and startling grey eyes clashed on black ones. The two beings just stared at each other for a few seconds before the woman slowly got off her bed and shuffled towards the bird.

Logic told him to fly away, that this woman could be dangerous and was liable to hurt it. But it didn't leave.

It stayed, watching as the woman walked towards it, her graying hair in a braid. Carefully, the woman reached out for the bird, coaxing it to perch on her finger. Slowly, the mockingjay hopped onto the extended limb and felt itself being stroked lightly on its head.

And then the woman pursed her lips and whistled four notes. The mockingjay waited for a second, amazed and delighted by the sound before opening its own beak and repeated the same four notes.

The woman smiled and caressed the bird before extending her arm out the window. Taking that as its cue to leave, the mockingjay flew out the window, its mind on the intent of hunting once again.

85 year old Katniss Mellark nee Everdeen watched as the mockingjay flew away, leaving her alone. Just like everyone else had left her in the past fifty three years. Annie, Johanna, Beetee, Flavius, Venia, Octavia, Effie, Haymitch, Gale and…and Peeta.

Peeta. Her Peeta. The Boy with the Bread. The boy who had loved her for 17 years. And still loved her after all the horror he had gone through. He promised that he'd never leave her. But he did. He'd died and left Katniss alone.

Katniss' eyes burned with unshed tears as she turned back to the bed and the photo frame that lay face down on it. She turned it over and looked at Peeta's face, young, bright, unmarked by old age. Twenty and smiling, he stood with an arm slung over a sober and newly married Haymitch.

Their crazy drunken mentor had changed his ways after the Rebellion and had fallen in love with Effie, of all people. Their escort had changed as well for she was less atrocious looking after the war, opting to leave her fancy clothes, makeup and ridiculous wigs back in the Capitol and live in 12 with her husband. Katniss had been shocked to know that her Capitol escort had always had a slight crush on Haymitch and had been ecstatic when he had asked her out.

Feeling her self-control breaking as she remembered her memories, Katniss kept the frame back on her table and walked out of the room. She moved down the stairs only to find a blonde man entering her front door. His grey stormy eyes fall onto her own and a huge smile stretches across Cinnick Boggs Mellark's face.

"Hi mom. How you feeling?" he said, bending slightly to hug his mother. At 53, Cinnick was as tall as Gale at the age of 20 and his blonde hair was slowly greying near the temples. "I'm fine Cinnick. How are Lucy and the kids doing?"

"They're good. Terry just got a new girlfriend and Natalia made honor roll in school." "Lovely. I'm glad for Terry, but don't you think he's moving a bit too fast with the girls? He had a new girlfriend last week too. And the week before that. And the week before that…"

Katniss broke off with a grin as Cinnick laughed at his mother's words. Then her smile turned to slight worry as she spoke, "They are okay with you coming here right?"

Cinnick rolled his eyes playfully at the concern in his mother eyes. "Of course mom. It's just for a few hours and they know it's a Mellark-Everdeen tradition."

Katniss nodded and then turned to move into the kitchen and made her way to a basket that rested atop the counter. She began placing fruits, sandwiches, water and juice into the wicker basket while Cinnick walked around his old home.

The tradition had started about 43 years ago when Katniss' daughter had been 5 years old. The three Mellark's had walked to the Meadow every year and spent a few hours remembering all those who had fallen before, after and during the Rebellion. They'd go through the book of people that Katniss and Peeta had created, explaining their stories and their connection to the Victor's lives. After Peeta's death, Katniss had added him to the book as well just to make sure that he would always be remembered in every way possible.

Katniss had just closed the basket when a black haired woman opened the door, her blue eyes twinkling in the pre-evening sun. At the lovely age of 68, Primrue Joannie Mellark had a lithe, lean body that was currently encased in black pants, a dark purple short sleeved shirt, brown hunting boots and a black hunting jacket. She smiled at her family as she brushed her feet against the door mat and hung her jacket on the coat stand behind the door.

"Hey sis, how's it going?"

"Pretty good little brother. Family's good too. How about you mom? You feel alright?" Primrue asked she held her brother in an embrace and then moved onto her mother.

Primrue was like Katniss in many ways such as her headstrong nature and love for the outdoors. Not hunting though. Primrue could never kill an animal and Katniss always felt that her daughter was aptly named after two innocent beings that could never kill.

But while Katniss was never one for dresses and accessories, Prim loved her feminine side. It was only when she was in the woods did she let her tomboyish nature reveal itself. Katniss grinned at her daughter and said that she felt fine before asking her children to go on outside while she brought down a few things.

Knowing they would comply without a word, Katniss turned about and walked back upstairs to her room. She pulled open the closet door and pulled out a sling bag from the top shelf. A long black box peeked out of the opening of the bag as she placed it on the bed and twisted around to pull a pair of brown hunting books and a hunting jacket.

Frayed and old, the jacket had been a gift from Peeta years ago and after his death, Katniss kept it close to her. Pulling on the boots and jacket, Katniss slung the bag over her shoulder and was about to move out of her room when she stopped.

She had passed by the mirror with no intent to look at herself but today, she just wanted to see how she looked. Even though she was 85 years old, Katniss stood straight, her trademark braid hung over one shoulder. Wrinkles were seeped into her face and her eyes looked slightly smaller. Yet they were still bright with the experience and events she had lived though.

Shaking her head at her reflection, Katniss walked out the room and out the house finding her children talking about Cinnick's family.

Seeing the box peeking out of their mother's bag, both children raised an eyebrow but said nothing as they followed their mother to the fence surrounding District 12. They slipped under the opening one by one, Cinnick pulling the basket behind him. Even though President Paylor had had erected a gate opening , Katniss continued to use the opening in the fence to make sure that one of part of her old District 12 life still remained, when so many things had gone.

The three Mellarks walked to the clearing in a comfortable silence, their senses sharp and a calm atmosphere upon them. When they reached the Meadow, Cinnick spread a clean blanket over the grass and set out the food while Prim went around and lit the little lamps that her father had placed years ago on the trees. Her mother hunted for the wild berry bushes that could always be found nearby.

A few minutes later, the three sat down in front of the picnic the blonde man had set out. Cinnick was baker, just like his father and often made pastries and such for family and friends. In particular, he often made the cheese buns his mother so loved and it was this he pulled out from the basket when his mother sat down. He grinned as his mother's face lit up in joy and the three of them enjoyed their early dinner, conversing about the day to day events.

In half an hour, the plates had been put back in the basket, the blanket had been rolled up and the three Mellarks sat in a triangle, with Katniss at the head. From the bag that she had brought, the Mockingjay pulled out a leather bound book and opening it, she set in the middle of the three of them.

As one, they all looked down at the sweet innocent face of Primrose Everdeen. Peeta had sketched her to perfection. Her blonde hair was in two braids, her blue eyes twinkled as if real and her hands held the cat she so dearly loved. Buttercup had passed away ten years ago and Katniss had made sure that the loyal and protective cat had been buried near Prim's memorial.

The three of them go through the book, each remembering their friends and families. With each picture came a story or memory and with each picture, Katniss' heart became heavier and heavier. She told her children of Cinna's bravery, of Finnick's love, of Rue's innocence.

Primrue and Cinnick had heard these tales year after year but it never got old. For when their mother spoke of all her fallen friends, her eyes shone with remembrance, love and tears.

Finally they came to the last painting. Primrue slowly turned the page and looked down at her father's blue eyes that she had inherited. Her careful hand had painstakingly sketched every contour and angle of Peeta's face as her father painted an iced cake on a canvas. The three of them were still and for moment it seemed that even the Meadow itself had fallen into silence. Then Katniss spoke softly.

"It's been a year now since he'd been gone and there's not a moment when I don't miss your father. When he died, I wanted nothing more than to die with him. But while on his deathbed, your father asked me to be strong. He said that I would find the strength and will to make it after he left my life. And I did. Both you and your children are what kept me sane and alive and for that, I'm thankful."

Giving her children a sad smile, Katniss turned at her waist and set the bag in the middle of them. Pulling out the long black box, Katniss dug her hand deeper and pulled out a medium sized square box. Opening it, her children saw a black tube, a necklace with a large pearl on it and a pink ribbon. Cinnick spoke first.

"Mom, isn't that the spile that was a gift during the Quell? And isn't that the box that contains your black bow from Uncle Beetee?"

"Yes. It is and this is a ribbon that belonged to your late Aunt Primrose. The pearl necklace –"

"Was the one dad strung and gave you for your tenth wedding anniversary." Prim cut Katniss off in confusion.

"Yes. They were mine and now they are yours." Saying so, her mother set the ribbon and necklace in her lap before setting the spile and black box in front of Cinnick.

"I know you both have questions for me but for now, I need you to trust me. Cinnick, the spile and bow are for you. It isn't the high-tech one you saw me use in the propos but the normal one I use when I go hunting. Primrue, the bow and necklace are yours. I want you both to accept these possessions of mine.

"But, why mom? What's going on?" Prim asked in concern. She wouldn't say it out loud but the brunette was scared at how their mother had been behaving for the past few say and the fact that she was distributing her treasured possessions among the two of them was only adding to that fear.

A few days ago, Katniss had gone to all the districts to pay her respects to the friends she had lost and to meet their children. However, that hadn't been the problem. It was the way everything was done. There had been an air of finality about the entire trip, almost as if Katniss was saying goodbye forever.

In response to her daughter's question, Katniss took a deep breath and spoke in a calm voice, "Last week I had a dream. I was in a forest and I had my bow with me. For some reason, I drew an arrow and was about to shoot it into the forest when a golden mockingjay landed in front of me. It sang Rue's four notes and immediately another mockingjay took up the song. It went on and on until suddenly your father was there before me."

A more profound silence now engulfed the family of three. Cinnick and Primrue were quiet as they watched their mother wipe away a single tear away and continue to speak, "He just smiled at me and gave me his hand. Before I took it though, I saw my whole life just flash in front of my eyes and I felt at peace. I took his hand….and woke up. I knew it was a dream but it had felt so real. That feeling of calm and peace had been so strong and genuine...almost as if –"

"As if you'd made your peace with the world. Like you'd just said your last goodbye." For the second time, Katniss was cut off by her daughter. She only nodded and, "That's why I went to visit all the districts. To say goodbye."

"But mom, you still have your life to live. You're not done. You can't be done. We need you mom." Cinnick's voice was panicky and he felt like a small child, begging his mother to stay and not leave him.

But Katniss only shook her head sadly, "No honey. I've done my all for you both and I've lived my life fully. I had two amazing children, three wonderful grandchildren and became an aunt. I've seen my ambitions fulfilled. I'm done."

"So you're saying you're giving up? You? Katniss Mellark-Everdeen? The Mockingjay?" Prim asked challengingly. Normally Katniss would get defensive and argue against her daughter's accusation. But she smarter and more mature now, so she only gave her daughter a gentle smile.

"I'm haven't given up Primrue. I've never given up. I'm simply at the end of my path and I've finished my work here. I don't need to stay here anymore."

Looking at the desolate faces of her children, Katniss sighed sadly and held out her arms. Primrue and Cinnick immediately fell into them, relishing the closeness of their mother. It didn't matter that they were both over fifty and were too tall to curl up near their mother.

What mattered was that their _mother_ was leaving and wasn't coming back. The three of them stayed that way for some time, each drawing strength and comfort from one another. When they finally broke apart, dusk was fading into night and crickets trilled around them. Wiping away stray tears, the three quietly picked up the baskets and gifts and moved out of the clearing while their mother lagged behind.

Katniss took one long look at the Meadow; her place of solace and peace and the place where many lay in peace. Whispering a silent goodbye, Katniss turned around and followed her kids out of the woods.

Again they were encased in silence, but this silence spoke of sadness and grief, not of comfort as it had been two hours ago. All too soon, they reached the iron fence, where Katniss' back protested as she ducked in after her daughter.

Taking a second to crack the joints, the once brunette felt a sad smile grace her wrinkled features and let her hand run over the mesh. Feeling her tears struggling to make reappearance, Katniss turned around and left her sanctuary.

Finally she reached her home, where Katniss saw Primrue and Cinnick waiting for her on the porch. She walked over to them, presenting a strong front but actually breaking inside. And how could she not? Telling her children that she was probably going to die soon was one of the hardest things Katniss ever had to do. However she took comfort in the fact that her children had each other for support and that she would hopefully meet Peeta.

They walked inside and spent a few minutes throwing away garbage and keeping any leftovers inside. Finally, Primrue spoke quietly, "It's getting late mom. You should get some sleep. And I should get home. John and Delaine might worry."

"I know. Cinnick, you should get home to Lucy and the kids." Cinnick only nodded and then threw his arms around his mother. He held her tight, breathing in her foresty smell and committing it to memory. Feeling another pair of arms wrap around him, Cinnick realised that his sister had joined in the embrace as well.

Katniss spoke in a choked whisper, "Be safe. Be strong. I don't know when I'll go but I want you two to know that I love you more than anything. I hope you never forget that. You two are my miracles and I am very proud of you both."

Breaking away from them, Katniss pressed one last loving kiss on their forehead. Picking up the bow and spile, Cinnick kissed his mother's cheek for the last time and left without a word, his tears streaming down his face.

Katniss looked at her oldest child and saw that Primrue had woven the ribbon into her braid and the pearl necklace was clasped around her neck. Holding her daughter's stare, Katniss grasped Primrue's hand and said, "You need to take care of him. I know he's grown up and has a family but you're his sister. He'll need you now more than ever. Understand?"

Primrue nodded, a few tears running down her cheek, "I love you mom."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Kissing her daughter's forehead, Katniss watched as Primrue said goodbye and left the house, pulling the door shut behind her. Left alone, Katniss slowly walked through the large home, remembering different times in her life. She remembered smiling with Prim and her mother, crying with Peeta, secrets with Haymitch, anger at Snow, sadness with Gale. She remembered it all.

Sighing, Katniss walked up to her room where she pulled off her jacket, boots and clothing and replaced it with a pair of loose capris and one of Peeta's old shirts.

Opening her bedroom window, Katniss clambered into the large bed, a shiver running though her due to the cold sheets. Finally managing to get comfortable, Katniss took a deep breath and let it out, turning her head to the open window.

The moon shone brightly, the only source of light in the darkness of the night. Katniss gave a small smile before whispering a goodnight to the large house. Eyelids slid over grey eyes and the Mockingjay fell asleep with a content smile on her face.

The first thing Katniss realised was that she wasn't on her bed but on something prickly yet slightly soft. The second thing was that a white light was hitting her closed eyelids. Turning her face away from the light, Katniss' eyes flew open in shock as her sleep induced brain realised what she was sleeping on. Blinking quickly to clear her eyes, she moved into a sitting position and started in amazement at the green grass that surrounded her.

Before she could comment on the scenery change around her, Katniss caught a slight movement in her peripheral vision. Her natural hunting instincts kicked in and Katniss shot to her feet to look for a weapon and place she could hide.

But a voice made her stop in her tracks. A voice she hadn't heard in 69 years. "Hello Katniss."

The voice was sweet, gentle and kind and sound of it reminded Katniss of tinkling bells. Dropping her defensive stance, the woman turned around and came face to face with Primrose Everdeen. Her blue eyes crinkled in the corners and her smile took up the entirety of her face. A short sleeved white dress fell down to her knees and her golden hair fell in a curled curtain down her back.

Katniss spent a few minutes taking in the walking, talking, living version of her sister before she finally spoke, "Prim? B…but you're dead. How is it possible? I saw you die! How are…I am…am…I….wait a minute. Am I dead?"

Her voice rose from a whisper as she stumbled over her thoughts and came to startling realisation. She looked at Prim in trepidation, almost fearful of the answer. Her blonde sister came closer, a sad look on her features as she took the brunette's hand.

"Yes, Katniss. You're dead. But…I am so proud of you. You lived you're life, you married Peeta, you had kids! And you named one after me. Plus you took care of Buttercup, even though I know you disliked each other."

At the mention of Prim's cat, Katniss felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips. Before she could say anything though, Prim squealed excitedly.

"Ohhhh! Everyone is going to be so happy to see you here! Come on Katniss. Let's go!" And with that, she pulled her sister behind her. Katniss was confused as to who 'everyone' was but said nothing and took the time to take in her surroundings.

As far as she could see, Katniss was surrounded by grass. Her sister's feet were bare, as were her own and she saw that she was wearing a soft emerald dress that floated to her knees and that's when Katniss realised something as she looked at their entwined hands. It wasn't wrinkly anymore. It was smooth and soft, as if Katniss was young again.

"Prim? Am I seventeen again?"

"Yes. In death, we become the age that was the prime in our life. I'm still 11 here and you're seventeen. Everyone here isn't older than 20. Now come on, we're almost at the gates."

And there looming up in front of her were large gold plated gateways. There were no insignias on them, just gold bars. They stopped just in front of it and Katniss watched as the large gateway opened to give them entrance and Katniss was pulled into something akin to heaven.

The air was infused with the scent of flowers, an invisible sun rained warmth upon them and trees and flowers were in full bloom. She breathed in the atmosphere with a smile on her face and they walked for a few minutes taking in the beauty of the place before Katniss stopped suddenly.

Because right there, a mere few feet away from her, sat her smiling mother and her grinning father.

"Dad?" Tears crept up in the brunette's eyes as she took in the happy and healthy look of her father, the man who had left her life at the age of 11, who had taught her everything she had known, whose knowledge had kept her alive in the Games.

Daniel Everdeen dropped his wife's hand and walked to this eldest daughter while Prim walked to her mother. Father and daughter looked at each other for a second, tears ready to fall, before Katniss made the first move. She threw her arms around his waist and after the longest time, felt her father's arms enclose her in a warm hug. Tears streamed down her face as she stood there, feeling happier than ever.

When the two broke apart, Katniss only chuckled at the light feeling in her heart and pulled her mother into the hug. Even though her mother had left District 12, she had still been a constant in Katniss' life, especially during her pregnancies.

Suddenly Prim popped up in the middle of the three pairs of arms and Katniss could only laugh as she relished in the group hug. Nothing was said between the four of them, because nothing had to be said. All their emotions and tears were poured into the embrace and Katniss could honestly say that she had never felt better than at the present moment even if they were all dead.

Breaking apart, Prim spoke, "Katniss, we have to get going. There are a lot more people to see." Seeing the reluctant look on his daughter's face, Daniel spoke in deep assurance, "We have eternity, sweetheart."

Katniss nodded and let go of her parents and with a teary wave, she continued to walk. "Prim? Are all the people who died over here?"

"Yes. So you'll meet everyone. Including – "

"KATNISS!" And Katniss was engulfed in a flurry of arms and shouts and yells. She could feel herself being hugged, kissed and petted and felt someone's tears dripping on her. Suddenly one voice yelled over them all.

"Guys! Give her some space!" Instantly the embraces and kisses receded and Katniss was able to see the people who had encased her with affection. A grinning Finnick and Annie stood arm in arm as well as a smirking Johanna who stood near Haymitch and a squealing Effie. But they all moved back to let a grinning brunette through, upon whose shoulders a dark skinned girl was perched.

"Hey Catnip." Gale's face was warm and his smile was large as he slowly let the girl from his shoulders onto the ground. Katniss' eyes watered once again as she took in the smiling face of Rue. Without a word she fell on her knees and pulled the District 11 girl into a hug. Breaking away, Rue pressed a kiss to Katniss' cheek and said with a grin, "Oh Katniss! I missed you! And I can't believe you named your child after me. Thanks and …oh I really did miss you!"

"Oh Rue, I missed you as well! And Gale! You don't look old at all!"

"Gee… thanks Catnip." Gale's tone was sarcastic but his grin spoiled the effect. She hugged him as well and went around the circle, hugging and kissing the people surrounding her. Just as she finished hugging Effie she was whirled around and hugged by Venia, Octavia and Flavius. Their chatter almost blended into one as they commented on how well Katniss had aged and how much they missed her but it all became non-existent when she saw Cinna.

Her old stylist had the same smile and love for her when he was alive and Katniss grinned as he hugged her. It was finally prim who broke them apart when she began poking her sister's shoulder. She seemed slightly annoyed but a smile was on her face as she spoke to the grinning crowd.

"If you'd all stop hugging Katniss, I'd really appreciate it. Just let me take her where we need to go. We've got plenty of time to hug her." And with that Prim pulled Katniss towards the direction they had been going before being ambushed by all their friends.

The brunette was grinning as she looked back over to all those people who had given up their life for her, who loved her and supported her. But a few minutes later she stopped again but it was Prim who halted this time.

They were in front of a curtain of leaves and Prim pushed her sister in front. With a knowing smile she said, "Just walk. You'll know when you see him." And with a hug she ran off back in the direction they had come from.

Katniss furrowed her eyebrows at her sister's secretiveness. Shrugging it off, she pushed past the curtain and found herself in a short tunnel. Carefully she walked along it, letting her hand trail across the grassy walls, taking in the silence and soft breeze that was blowing.

Reaching another curtain of leaves, Katniss pushed it away and was momentarily blinded by the sharp sunlight that hit her eyes. She blinked her eyes a few times to adjust and saw a large willow tree where thousands of birds fluttered about.

That's when her eyes fell on the lone figure that stood near the tree, his back to her and arms crossed behind. Eyes wide, Katniss stumbled forward and before she could reach him, Peeta Mellark turned around with a soft smile on his face.

The brunette's breath hitched as she took in the bright blue eyes, the glinting blonde hair and the loving smile. And for the third time, Katniss began to cry as she threw her arms around her husband and kissed him with all she had. Peeta pulled her as close as he could and tilted his face so that he could deepen the kiss. Katniss felt his tongue lick her bottom lip and she opened for him, feeling a shiver run through her as his tongue grazed her teeth. Her tears mixed with his and she could taste them as they fell over her lips.

When both simultaneously broke apart, Katniss felt Peeta's fingers trail her jaw and travel her face, slowly wiping her tears away. Just like with her father, the Mockingjay didn't need to say anything and neither did her husband. Their eyes conveyed all their love, their happiness and their relief.

"I missed you Katniss. So much." Peeta's voice was soft and loving as he kissed her forehead. "I missed you too. I hated being alive while you were gone. But I made through, like I promised." Katniss wiped Peeta's own tears and enclosed herself in his arms, her cheek against his shoulder.

"I know and I'm so proud of you and the kids. They were strong, as were you."

"Do you think they'll be strong now? I'm gone as well."

"Yes. They're our children. They had two victors for parents, a victor for a grandfather and victors for aunts and uncles. They will be strong and though they'll miss us, they will move on."

Seeing that Katniss still looked slightly dubious, Peeta broke away from the embrace and led her to the base of the tree. He raised his hand, along with Katniss' and placed it on the trunk of the tall willow. Immediately the brown bark shimmered and with wide eyes, Katniss watched as the bark disappeared to show an image of her home in District 12.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she saw her room come into focus but her heart broke at the next sight. Both her children shook with heart wrenching sobs as they took in the dead figure on the bed. Primrue was clutching onto his mother's inert hand and sobbing into the pillow while Cinnick was crying face down on his mother's stomach.

Katniss watched with a heavy heart as Primrue looked up at her dead body, her eyes red from crying. She kissed the hand she'd been crushing and got up, moving to her brother`s side. She pulled at his shoulders gently, trying to make him leave the death grasp he had on their mother. He let go but latched onto his sister instead, burrowing his face in her stomach as she stroked his back.

"Shh….shh…it's okay Cin. It'll be alright. Please, we've got to be strong. Everyone is going to fall apart and we have to stay strong, just like when daddy left. Come on. We'll get through this."

Cinnick only nodded and wiping his own tears, he stood up and hugged his sister tight. Breaking apart, the two looked down on the lifeless smiling figure of their mother, not knowing that their mother was watching them from above. Katniss only had a second to see her children`s desolate faces before the image flickered and became bark once more.

She gasped and reached forward to touch the tree once again but nothing happened. Glancing around wildly, she saw Peeta look at her sadly. "We can't always look at them through the tree. But the birds will keep them safe and will look down on them for us."

Katniss looked up to see the birds that had been flying around the large tree and spotted something curious. The birds on the top branches were perched silently, their head looking down on the more flustered looking birds. Among the flying ones, the brunette caught sight of two Tanagers. Both were red with black wings and seemed to be mourning.

That`s when Katniss realised that that was her children. She looked at Peeta for confirmation as she pointed to the small birds and her husband nodded. Looking back at the tree, Katniss glanced upwards and immediately a smile stretched across her face.

Because right on the topmost branch sat two birds. One was a Red-eyed Vireo and the other, a golden mockingjay with red wings and tail. Both birds stood near each other, the mockingjay slightly cuddled near the Vireo and Katniss saw that their gazes were on the Tanagers.

She didn't ask who the birds were, because it was so self-explanatory. She only smiled and moved back into Peeta's arms, who pressed a kiss to the side of her head. Looking at the two Tanagers, the brunette whispered, "Be strong and be safe. We'll see each other soon. I promise. Goodbye."

She turned around in Peeta's arms and said, "Let's go. They'll be strong. They have our last goodbye." Peeta nodded and the Star-Crossed Lovers of District 12 walked away from the tree, with smiles on their faces, love in their eyes and hope in their hearts of seeing their children once again.

**A.N: Well, that was long and slightly fun to write. I'm not so sure about the ending. I wanted it to be meaningful and I hope I did that because I felt I cut it off a bit abruptly. Well, I do hope you enjoyed it though. Please drop a review and thanks for reading! **


End file.
